Quick Escape
by Anime Rocker xD
Summary: Trafalgar Rin was accidentally sent in Marauder's Era after touching a ribbon while running from two of the Donquixote pirates. What will Rin do when the flirty womanizer from the infamous group feels attracted to her and few others? And where the hell is Law to help her out ? Things can't be worse than this, right?
1. Prologue

Hey! This is a new story, made of boredom, again, because of lack of occupation. I already said I need help with the HP story and the two others are in making. Well I can't have my imagination rotting, right? This story came out like this: realisation and inspiration fucked me square in my face with a huge hammer/anvil/frying pan or whatever you want. Well, let's see how you like the prologue and I will list at the bottom the answer of potential questions.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ONE PIECE!

* * *

><p>Trafalgar Rin was running for her life. Her legs were hurting and heart skipped a beat when she heard voices behind her.<p>

"Why we have to catch her, Diamante? She's only a teen. Why is she that special to send us after her?" Baby 5's voice echoed in her ears.

"The girl is Vegapunk's ultimate masterpiece. Where can you find another girl fit for the crew with 6 Devil Fruits?" The woman was quiet . Rin was panting heavily as she hid in the desserted streets of Dressrosa.

'What to do?' The 14 years old was thinking worried under stress. A blue ribbon caught her attention. It was not dirty or torn. She tied her obsidian lo is with it and got ready to run again. But before she could take a step, her world went black.

* * *

><p>Soooooooo what do you think about the prologue? This is set sometime before the current storyline. Well, first things first.<p>

The idea of Rin being Law's sister, I got from a fan fiction, which I forgot it' name. Rin is actually younger than Law, but their appearence is very similar, so she is basically the feminine version or gender swap of Law. Actually every single tattoo match and the only difference is the evident boy-girl features. We can't have Rin flat-chested and Law with long hair, can we? *snickers*

The part with multiple devil fruits I got from another ff with the name forgotten. Sorry. I liked the idea and decided to recreate Law and Baby 5's Devil Fruits because they are cool. Too bad the Ammo Ammo Fruit got in that crybaby's hands. Sorry if I offended her fans. So yeah, Law and Rin are the Op Op bros.

This is a story where Rin falls into Hogwarts universe, exactly in Marauders Era. Why not? And I like Sirius Black so I may pair Rin with him. Or Regulus. Or fucking Voldemort. This will not be on polls since I want, for ONCE, to make it however I want, without someone bothering me with pairings . The others will be the same.

More questions? Hope yes, or maybe not, but fire away what you have on your soul.

P.S. I got Sims 3! Kyaaaa the best game ever!


	2. Arriving on strange lands

Hey! Sorry if I was too enthusiastic to wait for any questions about the prologue, but I will answer them in PM of you have. Well I don't really care about any reviews since this is my method of passing the time and keeping down the stress. Take a seat and enjoy another crap I've written.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

><p>Rin woke up in a warm bed. Everything around her was white,much like her brother's sickbay, except there weren't bloody scalpels, cutting objects or torture instruments. Instead, there were a lot of bottles with different substances Rin couldn't know what they would be, and the smell was quite clean, instead of the usual hemoglobine ironly smell. Law has taught her everything he knew in both medical field and swordsmanship. But, she was sort of different. Law decided to join the Donquixote pirates at the age of 10. And of course he dragged her in the mess. While he was doing missions for Doflamingo, unknown to Law, Rin was being experimented on by Dr. Vegapunk.<p>

He had modified her blood to burn any dangerous substances like poisons or gases. Also, her blood could bear more than one Devil Fruit. Her first one was a mythical zoan to be able to transform în different sizes of a Nine-tailed Kitsune. Then, he made a a Devil Fruit to can control water, so she wouldn't sink in the sea if she was thrown up. After numerous painfully tries, he recreated Baby 5 and Law's Devil Fruits to can compensate the loss when her brother left the Donquixotes and make more ammos. Her fifth was Knowledge-Knowledge Fruit. With a single touch, she could extract whatever information she needed, and put them into illusions. Her last was Sound Sound fruit. She could sing, learn every single instrument, but she could also run with the sound speed and make massive sound blows with her voice and palms.

She slowly opened her stormy gray eyes, to see another pair looking at them.

"Where am I?" Rin managed to say through her dried throat.

"You're at Hogwarts, dear, in the Hospital Wing." The nurse smiled at her. Rin's nose wrinkled. She wasn't used to nice people. Of course, while she was on her brother's sub, the crew treated her nicely, as well her brother. But right after, he would dissect some frogs and mess the medical bay. Well, she was a sadist, like her nii-san. They were known as the 'Surgeon of Death' and the 'Black Manipulator', or the Op Op brothers. They were very similar in appearance, both tan, both having the same tattoos, charcoal black hair (Rin's is knee length), stormy gray orbs and both could put a perfect unbreakable poker face and a calm smile/ smirk.

Rin missed her brother. She missed his funny crew, and the fluffy talking polar bear. She missed the the sub, the way the cook would scold her about being careless with her meals and staying up doing paperwork with her brother. She also missed Penguin and Shachi's attempts to flirt with her and how her brother would use his 'Room' on them, afterwards. She missed how overprotective her brother could be when she was surrounded by boys, and how he would treat her injuries with care and love, or how he would always ruffle her hair and scold her when she took his hat.

But as she was overwhelmed by home-sickness, a question popped in her head.

'Where was she? Why she couldn't sense any familial haki around her? And why the haki around her was so weak, refined and badly hidden?'

"Oh." That was the only word she could answer with.

"Don't you have any parents we could owl to?"

"No. They're dead."

"Oh dear! I'm very sorry, poor thing. I will get the headmaster imediatly." And she was off. Rin rolled her eyes.

'All the people around here were that weak?'

She raised her hand and traced a finger along the bold black letters on her fingers. Her Observation Haki told her that she wasn't followed by any Donquixote pirates, so she felt relieved.

The big oak doors opened again to reveal an old man with long snow white beard and hair, and electric blue eyes with an ever-present twinkle in them.

"What's your name, my dear?"

"Trafalgar Rin, sir." She looked down.

"Very well, miss Trafalgar. Have you any idea how you arrived here? You were found injured on the Hogwarts grounds. Through you wounds healed quite fast."

"No, the only thing I remember is being chased."

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Would you like to join this school? Me and the other teachers will come in your aid, and the library will be put at your disposition."

Rin waited a bit, before looking up,giving him a geuniune smile.

"Hai! Thank you, sir!" The old man smiled and patted her head.

" Very good. We will go to Diagon Alley to get the supplies for school." With a last smiled, he walked off. The nurse came again and lend her some spare clothes and lead her to the Perfect's bathroom.

She quickly filled the big tub with all kinds of bubbles and stepped in, to wash all the dried blood and dirt off her. She twirled her finger using her powers to create a mini whirlpool, to sink a rubber duck, which was well alive.

Rin chuckled at the duck's disparate quacks. Oh yes, she was always a sadist. She got out from the tub and got dressed. She snickered at the sight of the clothes. Coincidence? Well duh, there's no logical explanation. There was a baby blue tank top, which Rin had no problem against. But over it, was a yellow and black hoodie, with a grinning Sun on it. And she wore a pair of light blue jeans and black spots on them. That freaked her out. And the most, was a white furred hat with black spots on it. Maybe they were telekinetics.

She sighed as she put on her hat and her black shoes, and went to Diagon Alley with Dumbledore. He handed her a pouch of gold

"I Will send Hagrid to pick you up after three hours. Do you need assistance in purchasing your supplies?"

" No, thank you. I can't thank you enough for what are you doing for me, Dumbledore-sama"

"Don't worry, my dear. I will take my leaving." And he disappeared with a soft pop.

* * *

><p>Done! This is the next chapter. Rin seems quite rude to me, I hope the mentioned- Law is not too OOC for your taste. But I like him that way. He is a an older brother now, and I don't think he treated his real little sister bad. Her name was Lima or something similar.<p>

Ask as many questions you want, and I will gladly answer them. Ja ne!^^


	3. The Cursed Sword

Hey guys! Seeing reviews only after two or three days made me want to post a new chapter! I hope you'll like. Again, I don't really care about reviews, but if you DO let comments, don't swear or curse,at least. Thanks for loveredhairedshanks and cagna for reviewing this crap. If you have questions, I'll answer as fast I can in a PM or something like that.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE PLOT!

Diagon Alley was a busy street. Rin was not used with changing seasons. There usually were islands with only one season, Rin herself came from a winter one, then lived in a summer island for a really long time. This..was kind of fascinating and she liked it. The alley was full of shops: sweets, the owlery ,wands, the bank, cafès, books and clothes. It was full of wizards and witches, all bearing painful smiles on their faces.

After the Albus-jii-san left her, Rin wandered alone to buy her supplies. She first begun with the clothes, which meant three or four sets of Hogwarts robes, and some normal ones. Another weird thing is that the wizards called the normal people, niggles. Why? She didn't knew. But she moved on with her search, ignoring the stares on her person, maybe her hat, or maybe her tattoos.

After browsing through shops of books, cauldrons, potion ingredients, and a little white fox with two tails she named Yuki, she headed for Ollivander's wand shop. Rin entered in the dusty place. An old man, short which looked much like the goblins in the Wizardring Bank, looked at her.

"Come in, I was expecting you."

"E-expecting?" She sweatdropped. This place was full of weirdos, but then again, she was maybe the weird one among them.

"Oh yes. Your wand arm?"

Rin looked at him puzzled, the old man sighed.

"The hand you write with."

"Oh, I write with both but I mostly use the right one." She stretched her arm and let him do the measurements, then he took out a wand .

"Try this. 9 inches, unicorn hair and cherry wood." Rin waved the wand and the windows shattered.

"Gomenasai." She bowed her head like Bepo usually did.

"Don't mind. It seems that the unicorn hair is too weak for your rough magical core." By magical core he might be talking about my haki.

The old man rummaged through the boxes, and came with two boxes.

"These are the strongest wands. One of them should fit you. Try this 11 3/4 inches abanos wood and feels hair. Is imported from France. I don't really use veela hair in making wands." She took the slender wand and blew up a bookshelf.

"I don't think these wands are fit for me. She frowned.

"Oh, don't worry my dear. There were witches and wizards who took their wands after several tries." He took the last wand from the box. It was obsidian black, with blue stones decorating the chiseled handle.

"10 and a half inches, made of Dragon's Bane wood and manticora fang core." Blue sparks emerged from the tip of the wand as she waved it. Ollivander smiled.

"Very good. 20 galleons and 31 knutz." She handed him the money and walked out of the shop. She stopped at a tea shop, nicely furnished and decorated.

Rin Sat down, and after ordering her jasmine tea, she took out a book called 'Advanced Transfiguration'. She smirked at the thought she could change a simple ant ion any animal she wanted to dissect and see how it ticks.

"Hey. Can I sit here? All the seats are taken." An unknown voice made her to look up from her book. There was a girl, about her age or at least an year older, pretty pale, long red hair and big jade eyes, which held joyfulness and innocence. Rin's stormy gray orbs lost them all. She nodded and the girl Sat down.

"My name is Lily Evans."

"Trafalgar Rin." Her eyes never left the book.

"You know, I never saw you around here. Do you attend Hogwarts?"

"I've just arrived. I'm a transfer student from Japan."

"Oh cool." Both of them drank their tea in silence, until Lily's green eyes landed on the tattooed hands of the younger girl. She took one of them and inspected it.

" Why do you have the word 'DEATH' tattooed on your hands?"

"No reason." Rin didn't want to get in details with a girl she just met.

" Oh. My mom said that the tattoos are bad for the skin."

"Well, I'm a medic and maybe I know better than your mother what's good for me." Rin rolled her eyes. The girl kept stepping on her tail. Or all her nine tails. Either way, she got up.

"Sorry miss Evans but I have to go somewhere." And she left the tea shop without waiting for her to say a farewell. Rin knew she was a bit rude with the red haired girl but everything related with her brother was a touchy topic for her.

As she walked down the street,a black board caught her attention. In bold letters, there was written 'Knockturn Alley'. She entered the gloomy street. It was cold, dark and peacefully, just as how she wanted. Unlike the Diagon Alley, which was sunny and warm, reminding her of Loguetown or Water 7, this was similar to the bad famed streets in Dressrosa, the home of the drug dealers and crimes.

She entered in a shop, 'Borgin and Burkes', where were a lot of dark artefacts, like a whithered hand and a beautiful crafted opal necklace, both cursed. But what she interested her the most, was a beautifully crafted nodachi, similar to her brother's, only it was black with blue patterns. On the handle was the kanji of Death in blue.

As Rin reached to touch it, an old man, the keeper of the shop slapped her hand away.

" You don't know how to read?! The sword is not for sale!" He screeched. Rin looked at him bored, since she was way taller than him.

"I want the sword, old man. I don't care if it's cursed."

"Leave my shop immediately" That was a mistake. Rin lifted him with a so gle arm by the front collar, to be at her level.

"I. Don't. Take. Orders. So now, you will let me take the sword, **free **or I will kill you." Borgin nodded in fear and she dropped him on the floor.

" But it's cursed-" He whimpered as she cut him off.

"Then we will see what is stronger: my luck or the curse." Rin stretched her arm and raised the blade to strike. Borgin shut his eyes c but opened them to see the blade above the the girl's arm.

"Oh, old man! I Take the sword." She smirked and walked out of the shop.

'A cursed sword in the hands of a girl with 'DEATH' tattooed on them? Something is not good. The Dark Lord will be upset.'

Rin liked this street. The air, the potential victims, everything. She also bought dark arts books, which she shrunk in one of those pretty extensible bags. Well, she liked almost everything.

The place was full of creeps which she had to avoid. Death Eaters, evil potioneers, old hags which predicted the future, vagabonds, drugged and drunk men, and Aurors which were patrolling to catch those creeps. Dumbledore would know of she was on that alley of she was caught by them. Her heart jumped for a second when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ar' ya the student Dumbledore an' tha others 'ave found on the Hogwarts grounds?"

"Yeah I'm Trafalgar Rin."

"I'm Hagrid, the keeper of Hogwarts's grounds. Wha' are ya doin' in a place like this? It's full o' creeps."

"I'm sorry, Hagrid, I got lost."

"Don' worry, I will get ya outta here."

"Thank you." She replied somehow unsure. She didn't want to leave yet."

Ooooooooo

Done! This was longer than I expected. Well ask questions of you have, Ja ne! ^^


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Hey! I apologize for the lack of updating, but I had a lot of things to do. Even our damned teachers said things like : "Forgot about free time, you need to recap and learn!" Well fuck...IT'S OUR RIGHT TO PLAY! OUR RIGHT TO ESXPRIME FREELY AND OUR DAMNED RIGHT TO GET TO RELAX AND DO WHATEVER WE WANT! REVOLUTION!

Rin: Alex, calm the fuck down. It's not the end of the world. *sighs*

Me: Don't you want to find your fate in this story?

Rin: *silence*

Me: I thought so. I also have been thinking about something... I read some Death Note manga and fanfictions, and I just love it. I also like interdimensional travels and shits so I guess this story will not only be a SB/OC fan fiction. I don't like to base on a single pairing. Sooo this story will be on books, like Time's Flower Petals series, a few dimensions/anime until Rin will get to go back to her brother. Then..maybe Oc/Kidd?

Rin: Damn you make me look like a whore. And why FUCKING EUSTASS?!

Me: He's hot, that's why. Shaddap.

Rin: Damnit.

Me: Yep, darling, your fate is in my fucking hands, yolo. Do the disclaimer.

Rin: Alex doesn't own One Piece, Harry Potter or any Anime, thank goodness.

Me: Rinnie, that was not nice. *pouts*

Rin: Whatever

Anyways, today's my birthday...fuck my life...we just had to go out to eat pizza, but another day without updating would get me fucking crazy so of course I'm updating while eating...anyway enjoy this crap.

* * *

><p>Rin dragged her trunk full of Hogwarts supplies in the huge train, magic enchanted of course. The ones in Water 7 could go on water and stuff like that, but Hogwarts Express was still badass either way. She walked in an empty compartment and stated out on the window as the landscapes were blurring before her eyes, with a book open on her lap.<p>

The serenity atmosphere was interrupted by loud laughs and four boys entered *cough* barged *cough* in the compartment. Rin's eye twitched. One of them was tall, with black hair and gray eyes with an ever present smirk on his face, the other also had black hair, chocolate brown eyes and thin round glasses. The third had sand colored hair and hazel eyes and the shortest had a mousy look with splashed-blue eyes. Their laugh stopped.

'So finally they noticed they aren't alone.'

"Oh, we are sorry, we didn't know someone was here. We usually sit here." Obviously the smart one said. And more polite.

"Don't worry, I didn't know that this compartment was taken." Rin got up. The womanizer smirked down at her. She was pretty tall, but he was even taller.

"Don't worry, I'm Sirius Black, your knight in shiny armor." He kissed her hand and winked.

"Let go of my hand." She yanked her hand away.

"Padfoot, don't flirt with every single girl you meet. I'm James Charlus Potter, the best Quidditch player in...EVER!"

"Ever, eh? Don't fool yourself, Potter." A pale boy, with icy blue eyes and gelled slick blonde hair said, leaning on the compartment door's frame, which was left open by the marauders. Behind him were two large, bulky boys, looking like two bodyguards.

"Just put a cork in, Malfoy." Black snorted at the blonde, who had a permanent scowl on his mug. Well, Rin would deny herself if she said he wasn't hot or at least cute. But she hated his guts. She smelt that he was a snobbish rich spoiled brat, every time getting what he wanted, and didn't took the word 'no' as an answer. He was like a tennryubito, which were even worse, wearing huge bubbles on their heads, 'to not share the air with the commoners', and also had access to call Admirals and Vice-Admirals if they were threatened. And the two guys? They had a dumb aura, stupid as fuck she could tell, and they sure were absent-minded, enough to forget the way from mouth to nose.

Rin rolled her eyes and got ready to leave, when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned around to see the blonde dude. He was smirking at her.

"You shouldn't hang out with these low-life blood traitors. You could have a better...company." She yanked her arm away from the bastard and smirked.

"Thanks for the offer, but I believe I'm old enough to find my own playmates." She picked him by the collar with a single hand. Is she could handle heavy engines and huge bazookas, he was nothing but a rag doll. She slammed him in a wall and walked away, without another word. Malfoy was helped by his bodyguards to get up and leave, but not before sending a last glare towards the Marauders. The girl was damn hot, he admitted it, but she was cold, antisocial, and bad behaviour. He needed to teach her a lesson. And what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets.

Rin sighed as she struggled in her clothes. She wore a dark gray knee-length pencil skirt, white thigh-length socks, black Mary-Jane flats, a white button-up shirt, the first two left unbuttoned, and the Hogwarts robe. She hadn't bothered to put on a tie. Her beloved nodachi was hid in her sleeves, but she doubted she would need it. Plus, she couldn't fight in the uniform. The shoes would ruin if she would run at her usual sound barrier breaking speed. Rin sighed and put on her leather gloves and got out from the bathroom.

"Hello Rin." She looked at the girl.

"Oh, Hello Evans."

"I wanted to ask if I said something offending to you. If I did, I'm sorry."

"Not really Evans-ya. It's just a sensitive topic, that's all."

"Oh, well,okay. I hope you end in our house." She smiled at the ex-pirate.

"Uh, Lily, who's this?" The girl next to Evans, asked. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

" Oh yes. Marlene, this is Rin Trafalgar, a transfer student from Japan. Rin, this is Marlene McKinnon, a good friend of mine, 5th Gryffindor."

"Nice to meet you, McKinnon-ya."

"Nice to meet you too. Let's go,Lily, you have a Perfect meeting." With that, they left. Without realizing that they were already at the castle. She gasped.

'Sugoi'

* * *

><p>Done! I know it's short, but I can't put this scene along with the sorting one. If someone was OOC tell me. Also, I love pocky as much I love Death Note. I actually plan to update just in breaks and sometimes in weekends.<p>

What would you say if I would make an alternative story for The Pink Haired Pirate? I just plan to make the beginning for her to die at the Marineford, using Lady Chiyo's jutsu, to resurrect Ace. Of course, I can't have our heroine die, so she will wake up in:

Death Note world: 1. To be at the age she is now (17) and join L or Kira's side. Or just be a standby to watch the action.

2. To become something between toddler and child, and be found/adopted by Mello, Matt, L, BB, A , Yagami family, Near, Matsuda or just anyone. Of course adopted as sister or child,so the character would become her father/mother, and also to keep her memo or not. By that time, she will all of her memories because they will be revealed during Fishman Island.

3. She can also be reborn to be the characters above daughter or sister. So the storyline will have some chapters viewing her as a baby, they toddler and so on. I also will give her the Shinigami eyes, like it or not. They are badass.

BeyBlade Metal Series: I love them and like the plot. There could also be lots of options. The prologue is the same.

1. Join the Dark Nebula and meet Ryuuga on the way. I don't care. It could be a Ryu/Sakura, but we could also leave it to no pairing and continue with the series.

2. Or just beginning at the Metal Masters and join Ginka or Kyoya. Again, don't know the pairing.

And also Bakugan could be an option. I guess there are the similarities between the options, so yeah.

Well, vote in a review what do you want. See ya until next time.


	5. Lion's Den

Yo! Watcha doin guys and chicks? I really have to go through the apologize rounds again and again for not Updating? You know the lines buddies so yeah...

I found on MC Pocket Edition Thousand Sunny map, bathroom, aquarium, kitchen, everything! Also there are Luffy's , Sanji's, and Ace's skins. I couldn't find Nami or Zoro, but I will try to find them...once upon a time..

Anyways..I'm not really in the mood to write anything,but I guess I will try to get something for you. So the sorting...

I don't own anything, R & R and try to not just skip the bottoms, kay?

* * *

><p>The landscape began to clear to reveal the beautiful, huge castle, where her second chance at life was given. The Giant Squid, the creature Rin enjoyed watching was now deep in the water.<p>

As they went off the train, Hagrid greeted her .

"Everythin' 'kay, Rin?"

"Yes,thank you Hagrid." She smiled.

"Good. Firs' years here!" He called out and small children rushed to the giant man, intimidated by his height.

They got in the castle, and after the first years were sorted, Dumbledore continued his speech.

"Tonight, we will have a transfer student from Japan. She will attend her 5th year, and will be sorted right away."

"Trafalgar, Rin!" The lady in emarald green robes called her name. The ex-pirate walked gracefully towards the stool, her face and eyes void of any emotions. She wait on it, and McGonagall placed a dirty, patched and pointy leather hat on her head.

'Hmmmm...the most interesting mind I've ever read, miss Trafalgar..'

'O-Oi! Get out of my head!'

'Be quiet, miss pirate. I need to sort you in a house. There are so many possibilities..'

'And that means...?'

'That means that your personality fits for more than one house. You are very intelligent, brave and sly. Not Hufflepuff, I can't put you in that house. Neither Ravenclaw, it's full of nerds. Slytherin? No your sadistic mind would rot since they are a bit calm...so...'

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat cried out. Rin sat at the lion's table, which exploded in cheers, cat calls, wolf whistles, and claps. Oh only if her brother would have been here..it would be a bloody murder, and he would get on a killing rampage..like that goat in Goat Simulator. Rin shivered at the thought. The group of four earlier, plus Lily surrounded her.

"Welcome to the Gryffindors, the noble house of mischief and adventures!" The one with glasses exclaimed.

"James, put your volume down. I'm Remus Lupin, the one with glasses is James Potter, Sirius already introduced himself"-Said guy winked-" And the shy one is Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you guys, can you tell me where is the library?" James and Sirius's faces fell down, Rin stared at them.

"I said something wrong?"

"No, those two are dunderheads. Go to the main hall, turn left, then right and behind the Dragon statue. The password is knowledge." Lily chirped

"Thank you " Rin got up and left.

Rin was rummaging through the books of the restricted section. If that old bat of a library keeper was here, she would shoo her away. Not that Rin follows any orders. She's as stubborn as her brother. She took out a book, "Rare Potions",and looked at the titles.

"Polyjuice...Amortentia...Felix Felicis...No, Wolfsbane? Definitely not." She sighed but copied out the recipes and the dates for few of them, like Veritaserum and Felix Felicis. But it didn't shock her a bit the effects or the names. The shocking thing was that the ingredients could be found in summer and winter islands, back home. That was cool. She grinned and grabbed a pile of books, and headed to the Gryffindor tower, only to feel a hand on her shoulder.

Rin turned around to see a boy, taller and maybe older than her with at least 2 years, he was looking at her.

"It's past curfew. You should be in your dorms." Rin glared up at him.

"I don't like to take orders."

"I'm sorry but I'm Head Boy and my duty is to keep the students in their dorms. 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Hn." She glared harder. "Room" A blue sphere surrounded them.

"Wha-?" His eyes widened in shock and fear, only to make her smirk grew wider.

"Shambles." And a scream silenced with a muffilato charm.

* * *

><p>I planned to make Rin use tad of her powers,but believe me ,there will be more scenes which makes her badass. I use Ope Ope no Mi mostly for her, because...well it would be troublesome to just switch. Let's say that she learned to use Op Op fruit and Sound Sound fruit. About the Water fruit, she can breath underwater and swim, but can't bend it. The rest of them...She needs to learn to control them.<p>

Well, she has loads of dimensions where she can learn to control her powers , and an Avatar legend would help her with Mizu Mizu no Mi. Okay, enough spoilers, ask me of you have any questions.

Ja ne!


End file.
